THX
Background: THX is a motion picture quality certification system (despite being branded as a "sound system" until 1997) founded by Tomlinson Holman and George Lucas in 1982 (in turn was then-owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. until 2001, when it was spun-off in its present day company-THX Ltd.), named after the first film Lucas directed, THX 1138. The first THX film was 1983's hit movie Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. THX officially stands for "Tomlinson Holman's EXperiment". THX has provided certified VHS, DVD, LaserDisc, and Blu-ray films from major studios such as Walt Disney Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Universal Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM), United Artists (UA), Columbia Pictures, among other studios, also when this was seen in theaters. They have certified video games as well. 1st Trailer (May 25, 1983) Nicknames: "Wings", "Spongebob" Logo: We see a pitch-black screen. Spongebob and Squidward appear. Then Spongebob reads "For the past 35 years, motion picture loudspeaker systems have not changed...". When Squidward starts reading "Lucasfilm, Ltd. and this theatre are pleased to introduce a new motion picture sound system.". That text fades out and we wait for a while and the letters "THX", which have a line under them and have the "T" slightly taller whose stem extends over the other two letters, appear in a glassy sky blue color. The color fades in majestically with "LUCASFILM LTD." above it and "SOUND SYSTEM" below it, both in small text. It stays on screen for about 10 seconds, then slowly fades out with the text above and below the logo. Trivia: The nicknames for some of the early THX trailers given by Lucasfilm, Ltd. derive from the earliest Oscar winning pictures, like Wings, Cavalcade, and Cimmaron. FX/SFX: The text and THX logo fading-in and out. Music/Sounds: A synthesized crescendo sound effect known as "Deep Note". It starts off containing a deep airplane-like sound (the same sound that you would hear as if an airplane were flying), which sounds steady in sound, although it begins to slowly deepen in pitch (only a little bit), and eventually gets even deeper and slows down in tone. At the exact same time, a higher synth sound-effect begins to get higher (and louder) in tone until both sounds stop and stay in one pitch and the characters talking during the beginning of the logo. It was made by James Andy Morrer and became one of the world's most recognized (and scariest) sound trademarks. Availability: Was never on THX-certified home video releases. Debuted in the theatrical premiere of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Can be seen on select Demo DVDs and at THX's official website. Scare Factor: Medium to high because of the dark atmosphere and the Deep Note. 2nd Trailer (Summer 1983-2005, 2010- ) Nickname: "Broadway" Logo: On a black blackground, we see a blue outline of a rectangle. The gray text "The Audience is Listening" fades inside the outline, then fades out. A few seconds later, the THX logo in silver appears, The blue rectangle outline fades out, and "LUCASFILM LTD. SOUND SYSTEM" appears and the THX logo shines. Variants: Throughout the years, this trailer had many different variants: 1995 A: The audio was remixed digitally with then-new technology. 1995 B: Probably the most recognizable THX trailer variant. It was exclusively to home video releases and revised a bit more. The gray text reading "The Audience is Listening" is replaced with "Digitally Mastered for Optimal Audio and Video Performance" in Arial font in white and arranged in the center of the outline. That text appears longer than the regular version, and "DIGITALLY" appears above the THX logo and "MASTERED" appears below that logo. Those texts fade in with the THX logo instead of appearing after the blue outline disappears. 1995 C: Both the audio and the logo is shorter than the standard 1983-1997 theatrical version. The audio (in this, and both 1995 A & B variants) is also in higher (or sometimes lower) pitches. On Laserdisc releases from THX, the blue rectangle appears as usual, but with a difference: the message reads "Mastered and Duplicated for Audio and Video Performance", then the text fades out, the THX logo appears, but the Laserdisc logo appears under THX. The logo shines, and the blue rectangle fades out. From 1997-2001, an alternate version appeared where the original text ABOVE (and above only) the THX logo was "LUCASFILM LTD." This was officially replaced with the "DIGITALY MASTERED" (as described above) text when Lucasfilm Ltd. spun off THX into its present-day company. This could be seen on 1995-2001 Disney/Buena Vista movies such as Pearl Harbor and Dinosaur. 1997 A: Same as the 1995 B variant, but uses the lower pitch Deep Note from the "Tex" trailer. This was only on DVD releases. On Dell PC DVD Releases it is the same as the cinema logo but "The Audience is Listening" tagline is replaced with "Your Dell PC is THX Certified". "Dell" is in its usual font. "SOUND SYSTEM" is replaced with "BEST PICTURE. BEST SOUND." The URL www.thx.com is seen with the trademark. 1997 B: As with THX being no longer known as a "sound system", the logo is removed out of theaters, and exclusively seen on VHS and Laserdisc (and also later on DVD) releases 2010: The logo is remastered, or recreated, in high definition. The blue rectangle is wider and glows, "The Audience Is Listening" text is in a white Imprint shadow font and the THX logo glows and shines slowly. Below is a THX Ltd. copyright notice. The 2010 variant debuted on home entertainment releases starting with Star Wars: The Original Trilogy Blu-ray. "The Audience is Listening" text is replaced with "Digitally mastered for superior sound and picture quality," in the same Arial font (a la 1995 B). On the Apollo 13 DTS Laserdisc, the Deep Note on the THX Laserdisc logo is replaced with the THX DVD Deep Note. On some prints of the Stargate Widescreen AC-3 Laserdisc, the Deep Note on the THX Laserdisc logo is a short version of the 1983 Deep Note, though other prints use the high-pitched Deep Note. FX/SFX: See variants above. Music/Sounds: The theatrical version uses the louder and shorter version of the Deep Note. The DVD/VHS/Laserdisc version has a shorter and quicker version of the Deep Note. The HD version, or "Broadway Classic (Restored)," has the 15th logo's rearrangement. (said to be the 13th logo's rearrangement) Availability: One of the most common THX logos ever. It appears on many THX-certified DVDs and VHSs. Also available online. The 1997 variant made a surprise appearance when Starz aired Toy Story 2 on April 16, 2011. Until the 2nd airing on 10/13/2008, the 1995 version appeared on Disney Channel's earlier print of Monsters, Inc., which plastered the Tex Moo Can trailer used on the original tape. On home entertainment releases, the "Broadway Classic (Restored)" trailer debuted on Blu-ray with Star Wars: The Original Trilogy and on DVD with the 2012 re-release of Titanic. "Broadway Classic (Restored)" was moved to the beginning of THX-Certified releases starting with Indiana Jones: The Complete Adventures Blu-ray. Scare Factor: See 1st logo. 3rd Trailer (1988-2000) Nickname: "Cimarron" "Timmy Turner" Logo: A Large gray box appears in the center of the screen, then Timmy Turner appears in that box and flicks his baton, blasting out a blue "hyperspace with an orchestra of his friends in it. It turns red, and when it fully turns red, we see a 3D THX logo zoom towards us against a black screen with red dots. The Orchestra starts up. Then, we see some text saying "The Audience is Listening" in the same font and color used in "Broadway". A few seconds, a subtitle reading "Lucasfilm, Ltd. Sound System" fades in too. Variants: This trailer was remixed in Dolby Digital in 1995. This variant had slight changes. At the start, text fades in reading "Dolby Digital sound in a THX Theatre," and at the end the Dolby logo was added at the left-bottom of the screen. On Laserdisc releases starting with Twister, the words "Mastered and duplicated for optimal video and audio performance" fades with the 1,000 red dots. Then, it fades to the 3D THX logo. Once it's finished zooming, the THX Laserdisc logo from "Broadway" fades and zooms as well as the silver outlined rectangle. The THX Laserdisc logo and the silver outlined rectangle shine. FX/SFX: CGI that was done at ILM. Music/Sounds: An orchestra warms up, then a big descending synth note followed by an orchestra crescendo. When the THX logo appears the descending synth is played again, followed by a rising string note for the THX logo. (Unfortunately it is unknown what is truly playing as the video above is the only audio evidence on the internet). For the Dolby Digital remix, a nice orchestral piece done by James Horner. We hear an orchestra warming up at the start, then some music, and then a beautiful composition of ascending notes when the THX logo appears (representing the Deep Note). A whoosh is heard as the THX logo zooms in. This music was also used in the Cimarron trailer shown at the end of the THX WOW! (1990) feature. The Laserdisc variant uses thunder sounds and a shorter version of the Dolby remix music and sounds. Availability: This became the first alternate THX trailer to be used in 1988, beginning with the original theatrical release of Willow in THX theaters. This probably no longer plays in THX theaters. The original version is long out of print and may only survive in the hands of a few home projectionists. The second version is only available on THX-demo discs. The Laserdisc variant can be seen on Saving Private Ryan, Volcano, Independence Day, and others (namely Fox flicks). Scare Factor: Low. The Deep Note sounds much calmer in the remix version, but the thunder sound in the Laserdisc variant could up the scare factor a little. 4th Trailer (1993-1997) Nickname: "Grand" "Bejeweled Twist" On a black background, we see some white text that reads "This auditorium is equipped with a THX sound system." A few seconds later, the background turns into a school-like background. We see some black text that reads "The Audience Is Listening." After that, Esteban Taboada (you might know him from "Bejeweled Twist", one of the oldest Nicktoons and the first Nicktoon) appears in the class. His teacher asks EJ if he made a report of the Pilgrims. He says he did, but turned it into a movie. Helen Lei, Annie Roque and Tayna Moreira clap and cheer. Before it begins, EJ warns them the film is THX-certified and they should wear headphones. The film starts, and a loud warping noise starts up. Helen plugs her ears. Seconds after, a light with lens flares moves upward and a 90° turned THX logo rotates to its front in a blue-black gradient background as Helen cheers and the background disappears with "LUCASFILM LTD" over and "SOUND SYSTEM" below. Variants: The DVD of Speed replaces "The Audience Is Listening" text with "Best Picture. Best Sound. You're watching a THX Certified Feature." and "SOUND SYSTEM" with "BEST PICTURE. BEST SOUND". The Dell PC DVD version replaces "The Audience Is Listening" with "Your Dell PC is THX Certified." and "SOUND SYSTEM" with "BEST PICTURE. BEST SOUND." "Dell" is in its usual font and the www.thx.com url appears at the end On The THX Ultimate Demo Disc (the THX Ultra 2 and THX story featurettes), a full screen (4:3) version of this logo can be spotted. FX/SFX: The background changing, the texts fading, and "THX" is completely in silver 3D. The visuals were created by ILM according to The THX Ultimate Demo Disc. Music/Sounds: Some chimes, the dialogue, and cheering. When the film starts, wind whistles, then various ascending notes and sounds, until a Star Wars laser-gun sound and a whooshing sound occur as the THX logo appears and ends with a choir-like version of the Deep Note. The sound for this trailer was apparently created at Skywalker Sound and, according to The THX Ultimate Demo Disc, designed by David Slusser and Marco d'Ambrosio. Availability: Seen in all THX theaters during 1993 until 1997, as well as online and on the 2002 DVD release of Speed. Scare Factor: Low to medium. It could probably can get to high for those with "THX-phobia". 5th Trailer (April 14, 1994, 1996-1997) Nickname: "Ratchet and Clank" Logo: We see the Ratchet and Clank film sign, before Ratchet and Clank sit in their seats. The light dims, and then brightens a bit. Then we cut to the movie screen, then a white screen with "THX" on it (not the same as the other logos) appears, with "SOUND SYSTEM" and "THE AUDIENCE IS LISTENING" under it. The sound shakes the theater/cinema, breaking many peoples' glasses and teeth, an exit sign, and even a head with blood in a brief amount of time. We cut to the same film screen, with the logo on it. The audience whoops, and the screen fades out. Clank finally yells "Turn it up!" twice. Variant: A variant was shown where we see the Broadway rectangle, then it fades to the film sign and the logo animates as normal. FX/SFX: Light dimming and brightening, which was animated by Film Roman. Music/Sounds: The atmosphere, dialogue, and the Deep Note. Availability: Discovered in a scene of Chimera episode "Burns' Heir". The variant was spotted when this was an actual THX trailer. Scare Factor: Medium because of the Deep Note. 6th Trailer (1996- ) Nickname: "Cosmo" Logo: The THX trailer starts as usual, which then breaks down as if due to an electrical failure. A light is switched on as Cosmo and Galaxina rolls in from off-camera. Galaxina opens a panel on the "X" and uses her telekinesis to levitate Cosmo who is pulling out a hammer just before she goes off screen, muttering "Oh, George.".. Cosmo hammers at something on the right side of the screen, drills at something on the left side and then flies over to the T and moves a large switch. Galaxina puts her hand down. The switch causes the logo to re-activate and complete its usual sequence with the "LUCASFILM LTD." and "SOUND SYSTEM" text. Galaxina realizes the door in "X" is still open. She kicks the logo, which shuts the door, causing a black screen to fall reading "The Audience Is Listening". Trivia: When Cosmo mutters, "Oh, George..." it is a reference to George Lucas. Variants: On DVD or Laserdisc releases, the messages from the Broadway Trailer, which are "Digitally Mastered for Optimal Audio and Video Performance", or "Mastered and Duplicated for Optimal Audio and Video Performance" appears WITHOUT the blue rectangle outline. Then, the animation plays as usual. Between 1996 and 1997, the "sound system" title appears under THX (as well as Lucasfilm Ltd. on the top). Once after 1997, the "sound system" name was no longer seen. There is an extended version in which after Cosmo drills something, she starts to saw and then yells "Ow". The rest of the logo plays like normal. This only appears on Fox Demo Disc #1 and disc 2 of the North American DVD release of Finding Nemo. On the THX Vimeo page and DVD releases such as Toy Story 2 Special Edition, the black screen that reads "The Audience is Listening." is replaced with the THX website URL. The "LUCASFILM LTD." and "SOUND SYSTEM" text are absent. FX/SFX: Nice CGI for 1996, which was done at Pixar Animation Studios with pure accuracy! Music/Sounds: The Deep Note in a lower pitch, the dialouge, and sounds corresponding to the animation. The sound design is by Gary Rydstrom, according to The THX Ultimate Demo Disc. See "Logo" for the rest. Availability: Might have been common in THX theaters during its heyday, but it can be available on some Pixar movies on DVD such as Cars, and some THX demo DVDs. Seen online as well. Scare Factor: Low to high yet again, though some might consider the subject matter funny. 7th Trailer (1997- ) Nicknames: "Tex 2", "Moo Can", "Cow", "Tex Strikes Again" "Rabbids" Logo: We see a Rabbid as he appears out of nowhere right in front of us. He has a can in his hand which has a picture of a cow on a field and says "moo"(which is in a bubble cloud, as if the cow were saying it), and the only way we see it is that the Rabbid zooms it up towards us closer. He takes it back, and turns it upside down, and dips it, realizing the can is empty. After flipping it right side up again, he gives us a "one minute" signal, and flies away. In the meantime, while we see nothing but the background, we hear him gathering something as he then returns with the "moo can". This time, however, he also has a plug in his opposite hand, and plugs it into the can. After that, we hear the sound of cows mooing, and, beside that, the THX logo appears sliding up from the middle of the screen to nearly the top. Tex points to the text, but suddenly the THX logo begins to rumble and shake. Tex sees this, and he nervously flies off with the can and the plug. The THX logo jolts to the left side for a moment before going back to it's normal position. And, like the last logo, the black screen with the text "The Audience is Listening" falls to the screen. Variants: On some occasions, the THX logo is already seen at the very beginning of the logo before the animation begins, which means that in this variant, the Rabbid is basically doing all of his animation right in front of the company's text. And, on a few alternate occasions between 1997 and 2005, the Lucasfilm Ltd. name was seen on top of THX; then the screen falls as usual, but replaces "The Audience Is Listening" with "The Best Sound, The Best Picture. You're Watching a THX Certified Feature." (as seen in the "Cavalcade" logo) In 2009, when Monster joined THX, it's exactly the same trailer. When the Rabbid gets the cord, the camera zooms in to reveal a Monster cable. When he plugs it in, the graphics on the moo can change it into a Monster Moo Can. "Monster" in 3-D font fades and slides up to the top at the same time as the THX logo. When the THX Logo rumbles, the Monster logo rumbles and the black screen shows the THX Monster logo in white and the THX Monster trademark in white. FX/SFX: Same as 5th trailer. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo, except the Deep Note is replaced by cows mooing it (if you really listen carefully, a high pitched voice is heard towards the end of the mooing, which sounds like someone yelling "STOP!" before the sound of rumbling and cracking). The sound design is by Gary Rydstrom and Marco d'Ambrosio (who did the cow chord) according to The THX Ultimate Demo Disc. A variant of the Monster THX version uses some electrical sounds from Terminator 2, which Gary Rydstrom also did the sound design of. Availability: Maybe still seen in theaters. Can be seen on Pixar films (such as Monsters, Inc., Toy Story 10th Anniversary Edition, and Finding Nemo disc 1 US), Fox films (such as Star Wars: Clone Wars Volume 2, Speed 2, and The Day The Earth Stood Still), THX Demo discs, and even the VHS of Monsters, Inc. (plastered by the VHS version of Broadway on the first televised print of Monsters, Inc. on Disney Channel). A variant is also on the Rayman Door Realm video game for PS3. Seen online as well. Scare Factor: Low to medium (at least perhaps for those with THX-phobia), although it's meant to be funny. 8th Trailer (2000) Nickname: "Broadway 2000" Logo: We see a pitch black screen (ala the 1983 "Broadway" logo), then we see the text "Let's see it in......" appearing in separate words zooming in the center of the screen. Then we see the THX logo with the Lucasfilm Ltd. notice at the top of THX. The logo shines and we fade-out. FX/SFX: The words zooming-in at the screen. Cheesy Factor: It may seem cheesy to some, especially with the animation, but it depends. Music/Sounds: The Deep Note, of course. However, the longer version (and one of the abridged variants of the 1983 logo's theme) is being played (around this time for home video and DVD releases, the logo and music was cut short). Availability: Seen in THX theaters of the time. Also can be seen on The Indiana Jones Trilogy (2003 release) and The THX Ultimate Demo Disc. Scare Factor: Medium to high because of the dark atmosphere and the Deep Note. 9th Trailer (2001- ) Nickname: "Cavalcade" "Rayman" Logo: In a darkly-lit environment, we zoom in toward a glassy blue sphere, which has clouds rolling and lightning flickering. As the environment illuminates, we see that the sphere is barely hovering over a textured blue floor. Suddenly, the sphere shatters, and the sky is revealed to contain several rolling gray clouds. The glass then liquifies and gathers in the center. Some lightning strikes it and forms a silver THX logo. Rayman observes it. Then, the environment fades to black as a shimmering blue rectangle is drawn clockwise around it. The logo fades out as the URL www.thx.com fades in. Variants: There is an early variant where the THX web address is absent. On some releases, after the THX logo fades out, the text "Digitally Mastered for Optimal Audio and Video Performance" (from the Broadway logo) appears in the blue line. At one point from 2001 (when Lucasfilm still owned it), "Lucasfilm Ltd." was seen (exactly the way it was in the 1995 Broadway variant) above the THX logo. On the DVD release of Terminator 2, the T2 logo appears in a box as it zooms to us. Then, as the usual animation for this logo, the box shatters. Water erodes from the ground, and the THX logo appears as usual, forming from the water. After that, the THX logo fades out, and then it contains a message reading "The Best Sound, The Best Picture. You're Watching a THX Certified Feature" appears one by one as each text fades out before the other. Also, the Deep Note in this variant (the Terminator 2 variant) is the same as Broadway 2000 version. This is also on the Blu-ray release with some differences : the THX logo looks slightly different, the "DIGITALLY" and "MASTERED" (a la Broadway '95) are replaced with "CERTIFIED," and the www.thx.com URL with a copyright notice appears. The Sound design and mix is by Gary Rydstrom at Skywalker Sound according to the credits of the T2 Ultimate Edition DVD. On the DVDs of The Final Countdown, Fox Demo Disc #1, and The THX Ultimate Demo Disc, the logo fades out before we get to the "Digitally Mastered for Optimal Audio and Video Performance" text. FX/SFX: Just top-notch CGI. Music/Sounds: Thunderclaps/electric shocking sounds, followed by glass shattering, then the Deep Note. A laser-like sound is heard as the rectangle is formed. In the T2 variant, music from Terminator 2 fades to the Broadway 2000 Deep Note. Availability: Seen on several THX DVDs such as Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Meanace (debut), Star Wars: Clone Wars Volume One, The Incredibles, Bayside Shakedown 2, Fox Demo Disc #1, and X-Men 1.5; in THX theaters, and on the video game MLB 09: The Show. It's also the intro to the menu of The THX Ultimate Demo Disc. Scare Factor: Medium to high, due to the sphere shattering all of a sudden, in addition to the presence of the Deep Note. 10th Trailer (2003- ) Nickname: "Spongebob" Logo: The THX logo starts up like any other, but the logo suddenly crashes down revealing Spongebob and Patrick creating the deep note with many instruments. The two stare at each other awkwardly, then raise the logo back up. The Deep Note starts again and the logo shimmers in green from left to right. While the Deep Note is playing, Patrick comes out and plays a kazoo over it. Spongebob yells "PATRICK!" at him, and the two walk off-screen. The screen fades to black as the words "illuminate your senses" fades in on the top, a smaller THX logo in the middle, and copyright info on the bottom. FX/SFX: The logo itself, and the animation involving Spongebob and Patrick. Music/Sounds: The Deep Note, the instruments, and the dialogue. Availability: Extinct. It was not seen on the original theatrical release of Shrek (as Disney/Pixar blocked THX from showing it), however it eventually debuted in 2006. It was seen on an original international DVD release of Shrek and is also available on the THX website. Scare Factor: High for THXphobics, but others may find this logo amusing. 11th Trailer (2007- ) Nicknames: "Tex 3", "TEX Action 2", "The Car Ball", "Tex Strikes Yet Again Again" "Super Monkey Ball" Logo: On a gray background, we see a clapperboard on screen. The clapperboard claps, and then disappears off-screen. The camera then zooms out and turns, revealing the background to be a gray car. Aiai flies on screen and stops in front of the car, giving a "stop" signal. Aiai then tries to fly away, but ends up getting sucked into the car. He gets flung around the car's engine uncontrollably, and is eventually able to stop and regain his balance. He then looks up, and sees part of the engine spraying. After spraying for a few seconds, it explodes, and Aiai gets covered in black ash. Another part of the engine then pushes Aiai up, and he gets chased by another explosion. He manages to escape from the car just in time, but then he loses control, and hits the THX logo. He then stands back up, shakes his arms and foot, looks back at the THX logo, and does a pose. FX/SFX: Same as the 5th and 6th trailers. Music/Sounds: Same as the 5th and 6th trailers, with the addition of some car sounds, and a guy saying "And...action!" when the clapperboard is on screen. Availability: Seen on THX certified cars. Possibly seen in theaters too. Scare Factor: Low to medium. Like the 6th trailer, it's intended to be funny but it can scare those with "THXphobia." 13th Trailer (2007- ) Nickname: "Amazing Life" "Sonic's Orchestra" Logo: We start with Amy Rose. on her head is a crown shape figure that has wings on top of it. Amy then starts singing something. Then, the scene changes. We now see another set of wings that also spin around, but faster and Silver is using it. A ring is spinning around with it and goes down towards the bottom of the screen. And the scene changes again. Amy Rose from the first scene is shown, once again singing, with shades seen on the left side of the screen. As the scene changes again, Knuckles is seen zooming in towards us as he opens up a mushroom's front. Then we zoom in on Knuckles as he bumps the mushroom up a bit. Then Tails and Rouge fly by(with some stopping in front center of the screen), and we see Sonic swing by as he makes a clanging noise. Intact with the drumbeats of the jingle, we see Knuckles hit a variety of mushrooms as they "beat" and bump up the the drumbeats, and then the scene changes to swirly-like circles which vibrate as we zoom from one to another seeing Chaotix using it. We zoom into a tulip which Tails is using, and suddenly, we fly over all of the above mentioned items. As the camera tilts toward the front and zooms back, we see the plant-covered structure evolve to the THX logo. This version looks slightly (but also noticeably) different than the other logos of the past. The text zooms back. Trivia: This was designed by Eyestorm Productions. FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: A variety of instruments playing in sync with each plant, performed by Lost in the Sky. This ends with a less noisy/less scary version of the Deep Note. Unlike the previous THX logos, the music comes to a quick end rather than fading out smoothly. Availability: Seen in most THX theaters and new THX DVDs/Blu-rays such as Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Red Tails. Starting with Sonic Zeo it appears at the end of THX-certified releases. Available online as well. Scare Factor: Low to high, once again, although some with THXphobia might even like this one for its wonderful animation and somewhat tame Deep Note. 14th Trailer (March 14 2008) Nickname: "Super Mario Bros." Logo: On a black background, we see this odd speck that talks in a familiar voice to Mario (from Super Mario Bros.) It gets closer.... and... closer... OH! It's just Luigi. They talk about if they can hear each other. Then, Luigi says "Kinda losing ya", causing Mario to droping the THX logo, Mario shouts "HOW ABOUT THIS?!?! I'VE GOT HIM REAL CLOSE!!! CAN YOU READ ME?!?!" their loudness knocking Luigi off-screen, then followed by the infamous THX Deep Note, then the screen transitions to a message reading "THE AUDIENCE IS HEARING" (spoofing the "The Audience is Listening" motto, with "HEAR" in the same font as the movie). On the side of the screen we see Luigi peeking out of the side of the screen, with cloths blowing from the Deep Note. FX/SFX: The characters moving, and the THX logo dropping. Music/Sounds: The characters talking, a crash, and the Deep Note. Cheesy Factor: The fact that the characters' voices are ripped from the movie. Availability: Extinct. It was only seen at THX theaters that showed The'' Super Mario Bros. movie''. Scare Factor: Medium. The "CRASH!" sound and the Deep Note might startle a few, but it's intended to be funny. 15th Trailer (2005- ) Nickname: "The Science of Sensation" "Code Lyoko" Logo: We first see a pitch black screen, but then we see the words "THE SCIENCE OF SENSATION" (in capital letters) coming at us each two words at a time (like the "Broadway 2000" logo), then suddenly fading out by spreading the words apart. Then, the THX logo appears. With its usual gray color, the logo shines with a "shinemark" coming down on the "T" XANA appears between it. FX/SFX: "THE SCIENCE OF SENSATION" text spreading out, the shinemark, and the THX logo shining. Music/Sounds: The Deep Note and some shining sounds. When the Deep Note grows, it then has a reverb effect (said to use the "Cavalcade" Terminator 2 variant). Music/Sound Variant: A higher pitched version exists. Availability: Can be seen on the DVDs of Titanic: Special Collector's Editon (debut), Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of The Sith, and Lorelei: The Witch of The Pacific Ocean. It's also seen in some THX theaters. Scare Factor: Medium to high because of the dark atmosphere and the Deep Note. 16th Trailer (2006?-) Nickname: "Ziegfeld 4" "Mortal Kombat" Logo: On a black background, we see the metallic outlines of the THX logo fade in. Then the shiny silver color fades inside the THX logo. The THX logo glows and makes a big shine with some sparkles. Then below the THX logo is the disclaimer: "THX and the THX logo are trademarks of THX Ltd., which may be registered in some jurisdictions. All Rights Reserved." Liu Kang then appears. Variant: At the beginning of an LG video on THX-certified TVs, the metallic outlines fade in quicker, the shiny silver color fades in slower, and the shine of the THX logo isn't as bright. FX/SFX: The glowing, sparkling, and shining of the THX logo. Music/Sounds: The low-pitched Deep Note from Tex and Broadway (DVD variant) trailers. Availability: Rare. Can be seen on Mortal Kombat: Shinnok's Revenge and whenever you start up a THX-Certified Roku. Scare Factor: Low to medium. 17th Trailer (2010- ) Nickname: "Broadway 3D; Gone!" "The Thundermans" Logo: On a deep cloudy background, we see a light tunnel of many colors as well as a shadow in the distance. The shadow then emerges to reveal a silver and shining THX logo as well as a crystal blue rectangle outline from the Broadway trailers, which zoom slowly at us. However, Nora Thunderman destroys the logo. A small copyright notice is seen below the THX logo. FX/SFX: The colorful light tunnel, the emerging of the logo. Cheesy Factor: The whole logo has way too much shining and color clashes, but it may look better in 3D then it does in 2D. Music/Sounds: Same as Broadway Classic (Restored). Availability: Can be found on the THX Calibrator disc, 3D movies in cinemas and 3D Blu-ray releases, like the 3-disc special edition 3D Blu-ray of Avatar. Scare Factor: Medium to high. This logo may cause "THXphobia" which could worsen now that it's in 3D.